


Lindsay's Heist - Alternate Ending: Lovers' End

by RumblyStomach



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AxE, Blood, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA Online - Freeform, LSPD, Los Santos, gta v - Freeform, hatchet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: Really short story about FAHC Michael and Lindsay murdering some cunts and being in love.





	Lindsay's Heist - Alternate Ending: Lovers' End

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a real quick lil blip about FAHC Michael and Lindsay. After I pasted it into the work text spot, I realized its like really really fuckin short but eh.

“Yeah fuckin get her!” Lindsay called as her pupils dilated, turning into a sadistic monster. She ruthlessly egged on her husband who swung his hatchet up and down, slamming the instrument into an innocent woman’s head. She lay on the ground dead and motionless as Michael’s face was splashed with her blood.   
He saw in black and white, his vision was choppy, comparable to a flip book under a strobe light. The joyous cries of his wife caused him to laugh maniacally. He wound his axe way up above his head and brought it down in one final swoop to lodge it in the chest of the dead woman. Michael left it there and began to kick her in the side over and over, still laughing. He dropped to his knees giggling, beginning to calm down from his fit. The deranged man pulled the weapon from its fleshy sheathe and licked it clean.  
Lindsay approached her blood-covered and twitching husband on the ground, “The pigs are on the way, we gotta go honey! It’s been fun, hehe, but we gotta leave.” She smiled showing her blood-flecked chicklets. Michael rose suddenly and grabbed his wife at the hips and pulled her in close.   
Their lips met and tongues danced as the red and blue lights ignited in the night around them. The city burned in the wake of destruction they left behind. Choppers buzzed above them as the LSPD announced their presence and commanded cooperation from the couple on the ground. SWAT vans crisscrossed the bloodstained highway, accompanied by cops sporting riot gear and machine guns.   
Michael broke the kiss and whispered, “Looks like we really fucked up this time, huh?” Lindsay nodded, smiling through the tears that began to form in her eyes. “Our time has come.”


End file.
